


I Swear That I Will Mean It

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been dating Louis for years and he decided he wants to marry him. Harry currently has a beard named Alyssa who helped him set this all up. Based off the song Marry Me by Jason Derulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear That I Will Mean It

The box in Harry’s pocket felt as if it weighed a million pounds, it sure did almost cost that much to get it. Just to get the ring took two black Range Rovers, a simple mini-van, and the promise to hide that he had in fact shopped at that certain store for an engagement ring.

He and his boyfriend Louis have been together for almost four years and the media still hasn’t found out about Louis. And they most likely won’t for another three or more years.

Harry’s contract runs for another three years and, considering the success he currently has, will most likely be lengthened after that. 

Harry currently has a girl, Alyssa, who was hired to pretend to be his girlfriend. She was hired about a year ago after the last beard had threatened to out Louis on multiple occasions and almost cost him his second album by always wanting to be seen with him and not letting him write his album. She had lasted about 5 months. 

Alyssa is a lot more relaxed and knows about Louis, ever since day one, and has never threatened to oust them or make Harry feel uncomfortable about having to kiss a girl, or anyone for that matter, other than Louis.

Tonight she, Harry, and all the boys had planned this “birthday” party for her but in reality it was an engagement party for Harry and Louis. 

Currently he was on the phone with Louis’ mom, who was on her way there to surprise Louis. She had known about the plans ever since Harry asked if he could propose to Louis, since he’s that old fashioned. And she was involved in all the planning and everything had to go through her before it could be Okayed.

“So I drive up to the back of the venue and there will be two guards waiting to take me and your mom in through the back to avoid the paparazzi, right?” She questioned Harry as she drove down the busy street. There were paparazzi everywhere and she did not want to be caught in the middle of them or the story of why Harry’s mom was with another mom, not Alyssa’s mom, and they both arrived at this party. 

“Yeah. Paul and Frank should be back there now and they will bring you in here and keep you out of Louis’ sight until I propose.” Harry said taking his beer and taking a sip of it. 

“Great. The girls are so excited to see Louis again and they don’t know what you are planning so that should be another surprise.” He heard her say as he heard the turn signal beep in the background.

“I have to get going but I promise that you and the girls will be fine,” Harry said as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Louis sitting at a table alone messing on his phone.

“Bye soon to be son-in-law,” Louis’ mom said as she hung up the phone.

Harry hung up the phone after saying goodbye and finished his current beer and got a new one. 

He walked over to where Louis was sitting and sat down in the seat next to him and grabbed his phone out of his hand. He quickly locked it and put it into his pocket.

“Harold, is there a reason why you put my phone in your pocket?” Louis asked looking at Harry with his don’t-make-me-sass-you expression. Harry has seen that expression many times, both to himself and others. 

“No Lewis, I just like having your phone in my pocket.” Harry said as he took a sip of his beer.

“Well my phone told me before you got over here that it thinks your pockets are too tight and aren’t as comfy as my pockets,” Louis told Harry as he tried to reach for his phone.

“Well I heard it say that it is tired and wants to sleep in my pocket,” Harry said as he leaned away from Louis to stop him from getting his phone back.

“Why are we talking as if my phone could actually speak?” Louis asked as he finally got his phone out of Harry’s pocket.

Harry shook his head as Louis rubbed it in his face that he got his phone back and that it didn’t like Harry’s pockets.

“Hey guys,” Alyssa said as she sat next to Harry. 

She was dressed in a black dress with a glittery knee-length skirt. She had a pin that said birthday girl on her top.

“Happy Birthday!” Louis told her as he gave her a sincere smile. He didn’t act rude to her at all because she could have been someone who didn’t care about Harry or him at all. And it is hard to hate her because she is really sweet and knew not to do anything that would go against anyone’s wishes. 

“Thank you. Now why aren’t you two dancing? I asked the DJ to play my favorite song and I need everyone dancing.” She said with a smile and left to go talk to a group of girls across the room.

Harry felt the box in his pocket triple in weight and his heart seemed to beat twice as fast as she left. What she said was code for the song he had chosen to propose for was coming up after the current song ended.

He took a shaky breath and chugged the rest of his beer and stood up and offered a hand to Louis. Louis looked at him with a raised eyebrow but shrugged it off and chugged the rest of his drink. He stood up and grabbed Harry’s hand and they walked to the dance floor.

Just as they got onto the dance floor the song ‘Marry Me’ by Jason Derulo began to play.

Harry put his hands on Louis’ waist while Louis put his hands around Harry’s neck and put his head on his chest. Silently Harry leaned down and sang the song into Louis’ ear. Harry has been to know this and Louis didn’t find this suspicious at all.

As soon as the final chorus hit, Harry saw Louis’ family coming in through the back entrance and he knew it was now or never. He stepped out of Louis’ hold as the last verse began to play.

He felt Alyssa slip the microphone into his hand that he put behind his back. He held the microphone up as the last few lines began.

“105 in the number that comes to my head,” Harry began to sing as the actual vocals from the song had been cut out. “When I think of all the years I want to be with you.”

Louis stood there in shock, he thought he knew what was about to happen but he didn’t know for sure. But in his mind he realizes he might be getting proposed to and now he knew why Alyssa wanted them out here. And now he also knew why Harry has been acting weird this whole week.

“Wake up every morning with you in my bed, that’s exactly what I plan to do.” Harry finished the song and began his speech. “I have spent my whole life looking for love and I found it in you. And every day since I have been wondering how something so perfect could exist. And every time I hear you laugh or see you smile I freeze and try to record that moment in my brain because nothing else matters than your happiness. You are my muse and the love of my life.”

Louis half-way though the speech brought his hands to his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face and he had a look of fond in his eyes. He knew that he wasn’t going to stop crying because this boy couldn’t be real with all the love he was sharing.

Harry pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to show a simple ring with a single diamond.

“So will you please do me the honor of being my husband?” Harry asked Louis with fear in his eyes. He was worried Louis would say no even though he knew that Louis would never say no to being with Harry forever. 

He waited a few seconds for the shock to wear off Louis enough for him to give a shaky nod and a bright smile. He was too excited to be able to speak but he wanted Harry to know his answer.

Louis held his left hand and Harry smiled brightly, dimples and all, at him and set the microphone on the ground. He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Louis’ ring finger.

After putting the ring Harry stood up and gave Louis a bone-crushing hug. The cheer of those around them was silent as the thought of forever wrapped around them.

Harry pulled back and put one hand on Louis’ waist and another on his neck. Louis put both his hands on Harry’s cheek and stood on his toes as Harry leaned down. And when their lips met, both would swear that it made the fireworks they felt before feel like little child sparklers. It was if the ring made everything more magical.

They pulled away when they were breathless and put their foreheads on each other. Then suddenly they felt two arms wrap around their knees.

They both look down and see that Phoebe and Daisy were trying to get their attention. They let go of each other as Louis leaned down and gave his sister a giant hug. 

Harry felt two arms wrap around his waist and someone leaned up to his ear.

“Congrats,” Alyssa whispered in his ear as she let him go and another body went up to hug him.

He turned and gave Louis’ mom a full bear hug.

“Welcome to the family.” She said to him.

He looked over at Louis as saw his mom and step-dad were hugging him and welcoming him as his sister stood back a few inches. He saw the look on Louis’ face and smiled a little brighter. He had the smile he only ever wore when he was filled with love and felt like he was loved.

Harry felt someone jump on his back and as soon as they left he turned and saw a blond leprechaun standing there.

“Congrats! I told you he would say yes.” Niall yelled near Harry’s ear.

“Not so loud, Niall.” Liam warned Niall as he went and gave Harry a hug. “But he is right, congrats mate.”

Zayn was standing back a bit because he wanted to share with Harry how to manage an engagement and touring at the same time.

After Zayn gave his advice to Harry he let him go and he was pulled into a whole new round of congrats. Harry wasn’t able to return to Louis’ side for the rest of the night so he did his next best thing and kept an eye on him instead.

Once all the guests but Harry, the boys, Louis, Alyssa, and the guards had left did Harry finally get to Louis’ side.

Harry quietly walked up to where Louis was talking to Niall about football. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and put his head in his neck. The position in any other situation is uncomfortable but with Louis it is perfect. 

“Hey love,” Harry whispered quietly into Louis’ neck. Even though it was almost mouse silent he knew that Louis heard, he always seems to hear what Harry says.

Louis moved one of his arms and patted Harry on the head. He left it on his head for a few seconds before lightly scratching his scalp. 

Finally when they had finished their conversation, and Niall had left to go find the other boys, did Harry stop hiding Louis’ neck. Louis turned around and finally got a look at Harry.

Harry’s eyes were drooping and his body seemed to sag a little and he was leaning to the right. He looked as if he was two seconds away from passing out on the spot.

“You tired pumpkin?” Louis asked looking into Harry’s eyes. He brought his hand up and swiped some of the hair away from Harry’s forehead. Harry leaned into the touch and whined when the hand left his face.

“Wanna head home? I’m pretty sure the rest of the guys are ready to leave.” Louis said as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulder and rested his head in Louis’ hair. He breathed in the scent only Louis has apples and this undeniable scent that just says Louis.

Louis took Harry’s silence as a yes and gently pulled Harry with him as they walked towards the boys. Harry lifted his head off of Louis’ but kept an arm around his shoulder.

As the got closer to the boys they saw a look of dread seem to grow on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked as the approached the boys.

“More paparazzi showed up and there isn’t enough security for us, Alyssa, and Louis.” Liam said while looking at Harry, knowing Harry would be worried about Louis’ safety.

“What can we do?” Harry asked while tightening his grip on Louis.

“Niall and I will worry about Louis and Zayn and will help you with Alyssa.” Liam told Harry as they all tried to figure out the best way to protect the two non-members.

Once they were able to figure out a way to stand so neither of them would get hurt they alerted the guards they were ready.

As soon as the doors opened the sound and lights hit them like a missile. Niall and Liam closed in closer to Louis and put their jackets up to hide his face and his left hand.

Harry put an arm around Alyssa and pushed her head into his neck and Zayn stood closer and put a hand on her back to help Harry guide her.

Once they were in the cars, Louis got in the back left and Harry sat in the middle with Alyssa sat in the back on the right. Liam and Niall sat in the middle and Zayn sat up front with the guard.

As soon as they got on the road and had lost the paparazzi who decided to follow them did they begin the travel to Harry and Louis’ house. They had all decided they would stay at their house because it was the closest to the venue.

While in the back Alyssa fell asleep and rested her head on the window. Zayn messed around on the radio while Niall and Liam played a game on the iPad they had put in the car earlier.

Louis and Harry spent the ride quietly talking and just cuddling while planning their future. Even though they had just gotten engaged they both knew they didn’t want to stay that way for long. When they first saw each other it was love at first sight and neither of them could live knowing they would have to wait any longer knowing they were this close to being each other’s husbands.

Finally when they got to the house the engaged couple directed the guests to their designated room and made sure each of them were comfy before they retired to their room.

They spent the rest of the night talking about what they wanted to do with the wedding. And when they both passed out from exhaustion both of them got their wish. Together forever.

 

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be better, better  
That day when...

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
(I'll get down on one knee)  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Got me singing  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Would you marry me, baby?  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I appreciate comments and I love to receive the random emails that you kudoed me. (Not sarcastic)


End file.
